This grant application focuses on organizing the next Wnt meeting in 2009. Wnt proteins are secreted growth factors that can activate divergent signaling mechanism on target cells. Signal pathways activated by these ligands play a critical role in embryologic development and adult tissue homeostasis. Number of important health problems have been linked to abnormalities in Wnt pathway. These include but not limited to cancer, musculoskeletal pathologies, skin diseases, neurological and psychiatric illnesses. Wnt meetings bring together scientists and clinicians working in these fields. Outstanding scientific atmosphere of this meeting allows exchange of ideas and sharing of cutting edge unpublished results. Therefore, it significantly improves scientific knowledge and leads the way for application of advances in basic science to clinical practice. We will follow the tradition of previous Wnt meetings hosted at universities in dispensing with a registration fee and selecting all speakers, except the keynote speaker, from submitted abstracts based on scientific merit. This innovative approach provides an opportunity for young scientists to present their data in front of their colleagues. Three established investigators working in this field will organize the meeting. Dr. Aykut Uren is an Assistant Professor at Georgetown University, Drs. Jeffrey Rubin and Yingzi Yang are senior investigators at the NIH. Experience of these investigators represents different scientific disciplines involving Wnt signaling. The meeting will be held at the Gaston Hall in Georgetown University campus. This historic venue provides and outstanding environment for hosting a scientific meeting. Furthermore, geographical location of the meeting also appeals to both US and European scientists. Limited number of low cost accommodations and lack of registration fee will allow many young scientist and other investigators with limited budget to attend. Furthermore, the application contains clear plans to insure active participation and inclusion of women and minorities. Wnt 2009 meeting will help to improve careers of young investigators, as well as women and minority investigators. We believe that this very important meeting will be exceptionally productive in advancing our understanding of basic biology and disease process related to Wnt signaling. Public Health Relevance: This application involves organization of a scientific meeting titled "Wnt 2009". The meeting will be held on June 11 to 14, 2009 at the Georgetown University in Washington, DC. Wnt signaling covers multiple disciplines from basic biology to human disease and therapeutics. The meeting will bring together scientists with different backgrounds in a congenial atmosphere that fosters informal discussion and will help bridging basic science to clinical applications.